Un endroit pour vivre
by HaveAChocolate
Summary: Marathon prompt - Après la mort de Dumbledore, tout s'écroule pour Draco. Le tout est de trouver un endroit pour revivre.


**Titre** : Un endroit pour vivre

**Auteur** : Tama-abi 

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR.

**Prompt **: Un endroit pour vivre de **shirenai**

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : HPDM

**Un endroit pour vivre**

Lorsque Severus Snape se présenta pour la première fois au Terrier après la mort de Dumbledore, une myrielle de baguette se dressèrent, menaçantes, dans sa direction. Il ne dit pas un mot, scrutant un à un chacun des membres de la pièce avec son regard froid.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à dire le premier mot, le chant si reconnaissable de Fumseck se fit entendre, et le majestueux animal apparut pour se poser sur l'épaule de Severus. Et Harry, qui avait été le premier à vouloir tirer, fut le premier à baisser sa baguette.

- Racontez nous.

Et pour la première fois, chacune des personnes présentes put voir à quel point le sévère maître de Potions était ému.

La première fois que Draco Malfoy passa le seuil du Terrier, il n'était pas en mesure de faire une grimace de dégoût. Et, si une ancienne petite voix lui souffla quelque chose à propos de misère, de déshonneur, et de trahison, il n'en eut cure. À cet instant, c'est une Molly Weasley à l'air maternel s'exclamant sur sa maigreur qui lui fit penser que peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu. Et que vivre quelque temps dans la baraque délabrée des belettes était sans doute un moindre mal.

La première fois que Draco Malfoy s'assit à la table du Terrier, entre Remus Lupin et Molly Weasley, chacun se tut et attendit. Finalement, Harry attrapa le plat de lasagnes, et commença à se servir, et toutes les conversations reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Et Draco fut obligé d'admettre qu'il était mille fois reconnaissant à ses voisins de table de ne pas essayer de parler avec lui.

La première fois que Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls au croisement d'un couloir et d'un escalier, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'étais là, ce soir-là.

Et Draco sentit une honte indescriptible l'envahir, tandis que le brun s'éloignait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

La première fois que Draco adressa la parole à Hermione Granger, c'était pour lui demander de lui passer le sel. Et le « je t'en prie » sarcastique qu'elle lança en réponse à son absence de politesse le fit se sentir misérable. Il fit soigneusement attention à ce détail à partir de ce moment.

La première fois que Draco et Ron eurent une conversation cordiale, celui-là venait de passer plusieurs heures dans la cave nouvellement aménagée avec Severus pour préparer un stock de Veritaserum amélioré. Ron, chargé avec lui de verser la potion dans une multitude de fioles, engagea la discussion sur l'incapacité pédagogique du professeur Binns – un terrain résolument neutre – et remplir 743 fioles lui parut soudain beaucoup plus sympathique.

La première fois que Draco rencontra Bill Weasley, celui-ci, après l'avoir scruté pendant une minute et entendu ses excuses maladroites mais sincères (il n'y avait pas de témoin), lui demanda s'il aimait la viande rouge saignante et partit avec lui dans un débat sur la meilleure façon de faire cuire un rosbeef.

La première fois que Draco remonta sur un balai, c'était une vieille Comète 96 qui avait appartenu à Percy Weasley. Mais lorsqu'Harry, qui l'avait vu voler, arriva sur un balai tout aussi vieux en lui proposant une course au vif d'or, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire timide avant d'acquiescer. Et ils volèrent toute l'après-midi, dans l'atmosphère empli des éclats de rires des autres jeunes, qui volaient tour à tour sur l'Éclair de Feu d'Harry.

La première fois que Draco rit sincèrement, après une blague que Fred et George avaient commise à l'insu de leur petit frère, l'ensemble des convives du Terrier le dévisagea en silence. Et les sourires qui apparurent ensuite sur leurs visages valaient tout l'or du monde.

La première fois que Draco embrassa quelqu'un en ayant vraiment envie de le faire, ce furent les fines lèvres d'Harry James Potter qui rencontrèrent les siennes. Et le visage rosissant de celui-ci hanta ses pensées pendant plusieurs jours… jusqu'à ce qu'il réitère.

La première fois que le trio s'absenta pour plusieurs semaines, Draco fut le soutien moral à l'inquiétude chronique de Molly Weasley. Il s'abstint de lui dire qu'il était au moins aussi anxieux qu'elle, mais il vit dans le regard de Remus Lupin qu'il avait deviné. Les loups-garous étaient trop perspicaces pour sa santé.

La première fois que Severus, sous le regard désapprobateur de Molly, lui proposa d'emménager dans un studio pour lui seul, Draco redécouvrit les bonheurs de la mauvaise foi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que personne ici n'était son ennemi et qu'il suffisait de dire la vérité.

La première fois que Draco utilisa les termes « à la maison » pour désigner le Terrier, Molly l'engouffra dans une étreinte étouffante. Et c'est la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents que Draco pleura.

La première fois qu'Harry embrassa Draco au milieu du salon, Arthur venait de proposer à Draco de devenir un Weasley. Et Draco lui avait répondu qu'il acceptait rien que pour casser des générations de cheveux roux. Il n'avait trompé personne, mais le fait qu'il devienne son frère donna un prétexte à Ron pour accepter sa relation avec Harry.

La première fois que Draco, accompagné de presque tout le cœur de l'Ordre, se rendit sur la tombe de ses parents, Voldemort était mort, et Draco était heureux.

Il avait trouvé un endroit pour vivre.


End file.
